


Never

by IslaF



Category: Naruto
Genre: Late night thoughts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslaF/pseuds/IslaF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely short piece about what Naruto thinks about before he falls asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really much of anything. I just had lots of feels and wanted to get them out. (:

What are you doing right now, Sasuke?

I find myself asking this all the time. I always lie in my bed and wonder about you. I always pray you'll somehow just return to the village on your own. Are you still stuck on revenge? You know, I've tried telling you that it's pointless. Even if you avenge everyone you want to avenge, the past will always stay the same. Sasuke, I hope you can still feel happiness. Can you feel any emotion except hate? I know darkness surrounds you now, but I'll pick you up eventually. I'll show you the way out.

I remember when we really hated each other. You were so good at everything and I despised you for it. But, I wanted to be exactly like you at the same time. Everything came so easy to you and it seemed to take me twice as long. You were always two steps ahead of me. When you figured something out, I'd figure it out a week later. Sometimes I never figured it out at all.

People looked down on me, but up to you. They looked at you with eyes of encouragement; they looked at me with eyes of disgust. When they threw things at me, they gave things to you. While they pitied you, they gave me a cold shoulder. Even girls I longed for loved you and hated me. I think Sakura-chan still loves you. Although there's a smile on her face, I can tell deep inside she still awaits your return.

I wanted to be friends with you so bad. We were both so alone, and maybe if I just walked up and said hello, you wouldn't be in this situation right now. Maybe if we became friends when we were young, we could have both been happy. But instead, we're both miserable, aren't we? I should have supported you when we were kids. I should have been able to stop you before you needed to be stopped. I could have gotten you out of your rut before revenge filled up your heart.

I sometimes think, do you ever think about us? Do you miss team seven?

Honestly, I miss you, you know. It's no fun arguing with anyone else. I miss our stupid fights and our occasional laughs. I want to fight you again. I want you to feel what's inside of my heart. I want you to remember the bond between us that you tried to sever. I always wake up in the morning and hope this is one giant nightmare that will end in an instant; everything will go back to normal and you'll be here with us again.

Every time I'm close to you, it's like the old days. You're still always a step ahead. I want to breakdown every single time I lose you, once more. I don't know what else to do; I'm trying my hardest, Sasuke.

I tried to save you so many times. I'm still trying. You mean so much to me. This bond you tried to sever… It will never break. I'll never give up.

_Never_.


End file.
